


You're the why (eng)

by rogogon



Series: Fanfics in English [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Adam and Sauli's love, told in Adam's memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the why (eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're the why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/629284) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



_Then like a ton of bricks the dawn descended_  
 _You brought a love I'd never known before_  
 _I'll want you till the seasons lose their mystery,_  
 _Wherever there's a wherefore, you're the why._

Adam had no idea how it all came about. How it all ended. Or – more accurately – how it all starts, as it clearly wasn't coming to an end.

He just smiled at him. And he burst into his life filling it with himself. Filling it with light.

His own light.

…

It was like it all happened just yesterday.  
Short, slim blonde guy standing by the bar with a group of friends immediately caught his eye. Flawless, warm smile, a pink glow on his cheeks given by a freezing wind, and interest and curiosity on his face, when their eyes met. Black-haired smiled at him, completely forgetting about his friends' presence. Or anyone else's presence, to be honest. When blonde timidly smiled back, Adam approached him, looking into his glimmering eyes and can't stop smiling.  
A moment later, they sat together in the back of the club, couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. Adam is going to remember the way Sauli was looking at him to the very end of his days. Later he said that he'd already fallen in love with him that moment. Because you just couldn't not love him.

The dance floor was extremely crowded, so they were dancing next to each other. Closer and closer with every second.  
Sauli put his one hand on Adam's chest and the other on his neck, pulling him even closer. Foreheads and noses touching, their lips an inch away from each other. When their lips finally met, nothing else really mattered. They couldn't hear the music anymore, they couldn't see other people anymore. They couldn't feel anything besides their own hands wandering all over their burning bodies.  
When they kissed for the very first time, Adam felt chills all over his body, like he was kissing someone for the first time in his entire life. He felt like he was a teenager again, excited and insatiable. Sauli's hot breath vibrated in his mouth, almost making him faint from the overwhelming pleasure.

Adam didn't know what to do with himself whole next day. He simply couldn't get himself preoccupied with anything, so he just sat on his bed, thinking intensively. He grabbed his phone form the table and entered a telephone number written on a piece of paper he just took out of the pocket of his skin tight jeans. Then he took a deep breath to calm down and pressed "Call".  
When he heard a deep voice with a strong accent, his heart twitched a little in his chest. The smile was lighting up his face for the whole two hours when they were talking.  
Sauli promised to call the next day. They talked for five hours, and the day after that – even an hour longer.  
Next week they talked all night and Sutan was mad, because he had to cover up dark circles around Adam's eyes before he got up on stage.  
They spent hours on chatting every time they could and subtle vibrations in Adam's stomach appearing whenever he heard Sauli's voice were getting stronger as days and nights were passing.  
He remembered his mom telling him that the butterflies do appear in the stomach when someone's in love. He called her once after he talked with Sauli again. He called and told her that he has them again. The butterflies. For the first time in few years.

Their first holidays were amazing. Unforgettable. Later they both would recall this time almost every day. It wasn't just their first holidays, first paparazzi pictures of them both or their first sex. Also the first time when Sauli said the magical word "Rakastan" to him. And when he looked up the meaning of it on the Internet, because Sauli wasn't really eager to explain it to him. And when it hit him. When he finally realized what Sauli meant and what he felt himself. And the very first time when he revealed his feelings to Sauli.

Six months later Adam was rushing downstairs to open the door when the doorbell rang. He knew who's standing outside, because he was expecting this one and only person from the very morning, waiting to see a cab on a driveway.  
He opened the door with a huge smile on his face and saw Sauli – tanned and smiling, with two big suitcases in both hands – and his heart pounded frantically, as if the hummingbird was fluttering with his tiny wings right inside his chest.  
He could see his own reflection in Sauli's eyes. In those warm, blue eyes he finally looked happy.

They ran outside holding hands. It was one of those very few rainy days in LA, when it was pouring really hard and there wasn't a living soul outside.  
They stood facing each other, warm raindrops flowing down their hair, cheeks, intertwined fingers. Sauli couldn't stop smiling. Adam lowered his head and got their burning lips together in a soft, slow kiss that showed everything he felt about Sauli. Every single feeling, every single emotion. He got lost in a taste of their lips, feeling chills all over his body again.  
A kiss in the rain, the one they both always dreamed about.

Adam pulled Sauli closer; he didn't want the party crowd to tear them apart. Fingers intertwined, looking deep into each other's eyes. Again they felt like there was no one else in the world around them, like everyone disappeared, not even leaving a single memory. Adam sank in Sauli's eyes once again, but it was a good sinking. To Adam his gentle eyes were a synonym of safety. One look into them was enough for him to feel better. More secure. If he only could, he'd gladly spend a lifetime just looking into them. He'd be the happiest man in the whole wide world.

…

Adam was looking at Sauli sleeping by his side. His long lashes lightly brushing his tanned cheeks as he was smiling in his sleep. Long time ago this man almost unnoticeably and immediately filled his heart with love, passion and magic, wanting nothing in return. He changed his life for the better.  
Completely and definitely. Forever.


End file.
